Amour passionné
by anaisdieumegardah
Summary: Je ne suis pas très doué pour faire des résumés, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que cela va concerner principalement Alice et Bella...
1. Chapter 1

Amour passionné

Prologue

Me voilà en direction de l'aéroport pour partir à Forks habiter chez mon père. Je quitte le soleil de Phoenix, sa chaleur, ma mère et mon beau-père… Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je pars ? En fait, mon beau-père, Phil est joueur de baseball en seconde division et il voyage beaucoup. A cause de moi, ma mère était obligée de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de moi car j'étais trop jeune pour rester toute seule à la maison mais je suis aussi atteinte d'une tumeur. Elle avait trop peur de me laisser toute seule à la maison avec ma maladie. Comme je voyais qu'elle était malheureuse d'être loin de Phil, j'ai pris la décision de partir habiter chez mon père pour la laisser partir avec Phil. Je pars aussi à Forks pour rencontrer le Docteur Cullen, apparemment, c'est le meilleur chirurgien de l'État et je voudrais le rencontrer s'il peut faire quelque chose pour mon cancer du sang.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 17 ans et je pars vivre chez mon père à Forks. On a découvert que j'étais atteinte du cancer du sang il y a quelques mois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Forks

Nous sommes enfin arrivées à l'aéroport. J'aillais enregistrer mes bagages avec ma mère.

Renée : Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ?

Bella : Oui maman, il faut que je rencontre le Docteur Cullen. Et puis sa va me faire du bien de changer d'air et je voudrais renouer avec Charlie.

Renée : D'accord, d'accord.

Bella : Et puis, je suis sûre que tu es contente de pouvoir te retrouver avec Phil, pas vrai ?

Renée : Oui c'est vrai.

« Les passagers du vol n°6128 en direction de Forks sont priés de venir aux porte d'embarcation. »

Bella : A bientôt maman, tu vas me manquer. Prends soin de toi et de Phil. Je t'aime.

Renée : A bientôt ma Bella. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles. Prend soin de toi surtout et passe le bonjour à Charlie de ma part. Et je t'aime aussi.

Bella : Je n'y manquerais pas.

Je serrai une dernière fois ma mère dans mes bars et partais en direction des portes d'embarcations. Me voilà partie pour six heures de transport. J'ai quatre heures d'avion entre Phoenix et Seattle, ensuite, j'ai une heure de bus entre Seattle et Port Angeles et pour finir, j'ai une heure de voiture avec Charlie. Peu de temps après le décolage, je mettais mon iPod en marche et je m'endormis directement après. Je me suis réveiller cinq minutes avant l'atterrissage. Je récupère mes bagages dans l'aéroport et me dirige vers le bus qui va me conduire à Port Angeles. Quand je suis sortis en dehors de l'aéroport, je ne me suis pas étonnée de ne pas voir le soleil et de voir à la place des nuages. Par contre, j'étais étonnée qu'il ne pleuve pas. Je suis ensuite monter dans bus, et l'heure est passée relativement vite et en descendant, j'ai aperçu Charlie adossé à une superbe BMW. Je m'approche de lui avec un magnifique sourire sur mon visage et je le serrai dans mes bras.

Bella : Salut papa !

Charlie : Salut bell's, tu as fais bon voyage ?

Bella : Oui, j'ai dormis dans l'avion. Chouette voiture, je m'attendais à voir le voiture de patrouille.

Charlie : Euh… Je ne l'ai plu, j'ai eu une promotion et je ne suis plus shérif.

Bella : Ah bon ?

Charlie : Oui, je ne sais pas comment expliqué mais je travaille dans les bureaux, je pars que quand ils ont besoin de monde et c'est moi qui dirige le police de Forks, Port angeles et Seattle.

Bella : Et tu es tout seul ?

Charlie : Non, je suis avec Mark. D'ailleurs, autant te le dire maintenant, j'ai changé de maison et je t'ai acheté une voiture.

Bella : Je suis impatiente de voir ta nouvelle maison. Tu sais, pour la voiture, tu n'étais pas obligé, j'aurai pu m'en trouver une.

Charlie : Mais j'y tenais, on va dire que c'est un cadeau de bienvenue et ta mère a voulu y participer aussi.

Bella : Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de la remercier alors. D'ailleurs, elle te passe le bonjour.

Charlie : Et ce n'est plus que ma maison, c'est aussi la tienne et...euh…

Bella : Oui, qu'y a-t-il papa ?

Charlie : Tu te rappelles des Clearwater qui habitent à la réserve ?

Bella : Euh… Oui vaguement. Oh, si je me souviens de Leah, on jouait souvent ensemble quand tu partais à la pêche avec son père. Et elle a un petit frère aussi ?

Charlie : Oui, il s'appelle Seth. Leur père est décédé il y a plusieurs années et je me suis considérablement rapproché de Sue et maintenant, on se fréquente. Je vais certainement lui demander dans quelques temps d'emménager avec nous. Je voulais savoir si cela te dérangeais ou pas ?

Bella : Bien sur que non papa. Je les adore. Ne t'en fait pas, je serais même très heureuse de les voir habiter avec nous car Leah est une grande amie pour moi.

Charlie : D'ailleurs, ce soir après ton rendez-vous avec le Docteur Cullen, ils viennent manger à la maison. Ils sont tous très impatients de te voir. Mais si tu es trop fatigué par le voyage, on peut reporter cette soirée à un autre soir.

Bella : Non, ne t'inquiète pas, sa va me faire plaisir de les revoir.

Ce fut la fin de notre conversation, nous avons parlé pendant les trois quart du voyage. Enfin, je vois que Charlie se garait devant une grande villa grise. Elle était constituée de grandes baies vitrées et semblait très chaleureuse de l'extérieur. Charlie rentre sa voiture dans le grand garage où il y avait une autre voiture. C'était une mini cooper rouge et noire. Elle est tout simplement magnifique.

Charlie : C'est ta voiture bell's.

Bella : Oh merci papa, elle est magnifique en plus c'est exactement celle là que je voulais, comment le savais-tu ?

Charlie : Bah comme je te l'ai dit, ta mère a voulu y participer et comme je ne savais pas laquelle choisir, elle m'a aidé en me disant que tu rêvait d'avoir cell-là.

Je sautai au cou de mon père et le serrai dans mes bras.

Bella : Merci, je l'adore.

Charlie : Bah de rien.

Mon père sortais mes deux valises de son coffre et moi je prenais mon sac. On rentre dans la maison et la porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon. Il était très spacieux, deux canapés marron avec deux fauteuils de la même couleur. Un grand écran plat était sur le mur en face et il y avait quelque DVD et une console de jeux.

Bella : Tu as une console de jeux ? Et la Wii en plus ?

Charlie : Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Seth quand ils viennent à la maison.

Bella : Ah ok.

On se dirigeait vers la pièce à côté du salon qui n'est autre que la cuisine. Elle était très moderne, tout était en inox. Ensuite, on se dirigeaient vers une autre pièce où c'était une salle de sport ?

Bella : Euh... Papa, pourquoi une salle de sport ?

Charlie : Pour garder la forme ma puce. Et puis, Seth et Leah y vont souvent quand il pleut et je sais aussi que tu aimes bien parfois te détendre et te vider la tête en faisant du sport ou de la musique d'ailleurs.

Bella : Merci papa. Et j'imagine que tu as une salle de musique insonorisée où il y a toute sorte d'instruments.

Charlie : Bien sur bell's. Tu croyais tout de même pas que je ne t'aurai pas fais de salle de musique ?

Bella : Merci papa.

Charlie : de rien, on finit de visiter ?

J'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation et il me montrait la dernière porte au rez-de-chaussée. A l'intérieur, il y avait une piscine creusée et un jacuzzi et un sauna. J'étais scotchée sur place. Ensuite, on montait les escaliers qui nous menaient au second étage.

Charlie : Alors, au second, il y a ma chambre et trois chambre d'amis. Chaque chambre à sa propre salle de bain...

Bella : Papa, elle est où ma chambre ?

Charlie : Au troisième étage.

Bella : Quoi, il y a trois étages ?

Charlie : Oui mais le troisième étage est plus petit, il n'y a que ta chambre et ta salle de musique. Le troisième étage t'es consacrée à toi seule, personne n'y a jamais été sauf les personnes qui ont décoré ta chambre.

Bella : Qui a décoré ma chambre ?

Charlie : La femme du Docteur Cullen ainsi que ses filles avec Sue et Leah.

On montait au troisième étage et on entrait dans ma chambre. Elle était magnifique. Tout à fait à mon image. Les murs sont beiges, j'ai une façade qui est complètement vitrée, j'ai un écran plat, un grand lit double, une grande bibliothèque où je pourrai ranger les livres que j'ai emmenés. J'ai aussi une chaîne HI-FI avec déjà quelques CD. Je remarquais aussi que j'avais un ordinateur portable sur mon bureau, un Mac Book. Charlie ayant suivi mon regard pris la parole.

Charlie : C'est un cadeau de la famille Cullen, ce sont de grands amis. Comment trouves-tu ta chambre ?

Bella : Elle est magnifique, merci papa.

Charlie : Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, je n'ai rien fait.

Bella : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Charlie : Bon, je te laisse t'installer, quand tu auras fini, nous irons rendre visite aux Cullen pour que tu rencontre Carlisle.

Bella : Mais on n'a pas rendez-vous à l'hôpital ?

Charlie : Non, on a rendez-vous chez lui car tout le monde voulais te voir.

Bella : Ok, je me dépêche alors.

Mon père sortit de ma chambre et je me dépêchais de vider mes valises. Vers le fond de ma chambre, il y avait trois portes, la première donnait sur le balcon, la deuxième sur ma salle de bain qui a le même ton de couleur que ma chambre et la dernière sur un immense dressing. Il était aussi grand que ma chambre et déjà que ma chambre est immense, je ne vous raconte pas la taille du dressing. Je commençais à ranger mes habits. Je n'y faisais pas trop attention, j'en parlerais à Charlie tout à l'heure. Au bout de d'une heure, j'avais vidé mes deux valises et mon sac. Je décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de me préparer pour aller chez les Cullen. Je me prélassai pendant quinze bonnes minutes sous l'eau chaude quand je décidais qu'il était temps que je sorte pour me préparer. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'allai mettre donc je fouillais dans mon dressing. Je suis tombée sur une jolie petite robe bustier rouge qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux. Je trouvais une paire de chaussure à talons rouge qui irait rès bien avec. Cela fera l'affaire pour les Cullen et pour Sue. Ensuite, je me bouclais les cheveux et me maquillais légèrement. Une demie heure plus tard, j'étais prête et je descendais voir Charlie. Je le trouvais dans le salon où il m'attendais devant un match de baseball. Quand j'arrivais en bas mon père tourna son regard vers moi

Charlie : Wouah, tu es magnifique Bella !

Bella : Merci papa.

Charlie : On peut y aller ?

Bella : Bien sur. Euh... Je pourrai prendre ma voiture, j'ai une envie folle de l'essayer ?

Charlie : Bien sur, tu vas me suivre comme ça si tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps chez eux, le temps que je prépare le repas, tu pourrais rentrer toute seule après.

Bella : Merci papa.

J'enfilais ma veste en cuir, prenais mon sac à main et les clés de ma voiture que mon père m'a donné un peu plus tôt.

Bella : Au fait papa, il y avait déjà des vêtements dans mon dressing, ils ne sont pas à Leah ?

Charlie : Non, c'est Alice et Rosalie qui t'ont acheté quelques vêtements, d'ailleurs, je crois que cette robe en fait partie non ?

Bella : Oui. Il faut vraiment que je les remercie.

On prenait la direction du garage avec mon père et je le suivais jusqu'à la sortie de la ville et où mon père empruntait un chemin, on arrivait dans une clairière où il y avait une magnifique villa semblable à la notre sauf que les façades de cette maison sont blanches. Je sortais de ma contemplation quand Charlie claqua sa portière de voiture. Je sortais aussi de la voiture et on se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Charlie frappait trois petits coups à la porte et une femme vint nous ouvrir. Elle avait les cheveux couleur caramel et son visage est en forme de cœur. Elle a les yeux topaze, la peau très blanche et elle a un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Elle doit avoir dans la trentaine. Je pense que c'est Esmée.

Esmée : Bonsoir Charlie ! Bonsoir Bella, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendue parler de toi par Charlie et Sue. Je suis Esmée. Entrez.

Charlie : Bonsoir Esmée.

Bella : Bonsoir Esmée, je suis aussi contente de pouvoir vous rencontrez j'ai aussi entendu parler de vous ainsi que de vos filles. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour la décoration de ma chambre.

Esmée : Elle te plaît ?

Bella : Oui, elle est magnifique.

Esmée : Et bella, tutoie-moi s'il te plaît.

Bella : D'accord.

On entrait et l'intérieur était un peu comme chez Charlie sauf que c'est moins moderne. On accrochait notre veste dans l'entrée et on se dirigeait dans le salon en suivant Esmée. Je remarquai que tout le monde était installé et ils nous attendaient tous. Esmée commençait à faire les présentations elle me montrait un grand homme avec les cheveux blonds, il a lui aussi la peau très blanche et les yeux dorés. Il est très beau ainsi qu'Esmée. Il s'appelle Carlisle et il doit avoir la trentaine. A côter de lui ce trouvait une magnifique blonde, qui ferait pâlir un mannequin. Elle avait la même couleur de peau que ses ainsi que les yeux. A côter d'elle se trouvait un...ours ? Non mais presque, il est grand comme un ours, il a la carrure d'un ours... bref, il a tout d'un ours sauf qu'il était humain quand même. Ou pas. Il a lui aussi la même couleur de peau et les mêmes yeux que tout les membres de cette famille. A côter de lui, il y avait un grand blond qui à l'air de souffrir. Il n'a pas le même physique que l'ours mais il a l'air bien musclé. Il était très proche d'un homme du même gabarit que lui à peu près. Il avait les cheveux couleur bronze en batail. Il était sexy comme ceci mais ce n'est pas mon genre de garçon. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai un genre de mec. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attirance envers eux. Bref, à côter de lui ce tenait une jeune femme aux allures de petit lutin, elle a les cheveux noirs qui partent dans tout les sens. Et elle est d'une beauté irrélle. Comme toute sa famille mais elle dégage quelque chose de plus, j'ai l'impression d'être attirée par elle. Serais-je attirée par les femmes ? Bon, dans l'ordre, cela fait Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edaward et Alice. Rosalie et Emmett sont en couple pareil pour Edward et Jasper. Ça ne me change pas, ils sont tous faits pour être ensemble, ils font des couples magnifiques. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue chez eux, ils ressemblent drôlement à mon meilleur ami. Je leur en parlerai tout à l'heure quand Charlie partira. Carlisle s'approcha de moi en me tendant sa main. Je la serrai. Elle était très froide. Encore un point commun avec mon meilleur ami.

Carlisle : Je suis très heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Bella, depuis le temps que tout le monde t'attend, tu étais attendue comme la messie.

Bella : Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous rencontrez, mon père m'a parler de vous.

Je me retournais pour pouvoir parler à toout le monde.

Bella : Et je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier pour la décoration de ma chambre, l'ordinateur portable et les vêtements dans le dressing.

Rosalie : C'était un plaisir pour nous Bella. Et comme nous pouvons le constater, nous avons bien choisi et les habits te plaisent. Cette robe te va à ravir.

Bella : Merci.

Alice : Et ce ne sont que les premiers parmi tant d'autres. Ce week-end, nous irons toutes les trois faire du shopping.

Bella : Il ne faut pas vous sentir obligé.

Rosalie : Tu sais ça nous fait plaisir Bella, on veut devenir tes amis.

Bella : D'accord.

Alice : Vient, on va te faire visiter la maison.

Je les suivais dans la pièce d'à côter qui n'est autre que la cuisine. La même que Charlie mais en moins moderne que lui. Ensuite, il y avait une autre pièce où il y avait piscine et jacuzzi. Pas de salle de sport dans cette maison. Ensuite, on montait au second étage où se trouvait la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée, celle de Rosalie et Emmett, et celle de Jasper et Edward. Il y avait aussi une chambre d'ami et le bureau de Carlisle. Bien évidemment, chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain. On montait au troisième étage où il y avait la chambre d'Alice, une bibliothèque et une salle de musique. Toutes les chambres avaient un lit sauf la chambre d'Alice où il y avait un canapé. Elle m'a dit qu'il était dépliable. Mon œil. Encore un point en commun avec mon meilleur ami. On redescendait dans le salon où les parents étaient restés. On s'installait sur les canapés et je me retrouvais entre Alice et Rosalie.

Carlisle : Bella, il faut que je vous parle à toi et Charlie. Venez dans mon bureau.

Bella : D'accord.

Voilà le moemnt fatidique est enfin arrivé, on va parler de ma maladie. C'est la première fois que je vais en parler en présence de mon père. On montait au deuxième étage et on rentrait dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il s'installait derrière son bureau tandis que Charlie et moi on prenait place dans les fauteuils disposé à l'avant. Il avait devant lui mon dossier médical. Il l'ouvrait et le parcourait rapidement.

Carlisle : Bella dans ton dossier il est écrit qu'à l'hôpital de Phoenix ils ont découvert ta tumeur il y a de cela quatre mois, suite à un malaise que tu avais fait en cours. Et tu ressentais de violente douleur à la tête, au dos et aux articulations. Suite à ceci, ils ont découverts que tu avais un cancer du sang de stade 2.

Bella : Oui, c'est ça. Et toutes les semaines je fais des transfusions de sang pour essayer de vaincre ma maladie, mais les docteurs ne trouvent pas de changement. Elle n'évolue pas pour l'instant mais elle ne diminue pas non plus.

Carlisle : D'accord. Quand as-tu fais ta dernière prise de sang à Phoenix ?

Bella : Mardi.

Carlisle : D'accord donc sachant que l'on est jeudi, je dois t'en faire une que dans une semaine. Tu les faisais tous les mardis ?

Bella : Oui.

Carlisle : Nous allons donc garder ce ryhtme-là. Tous les mardis tu viendras à l'hôpital après les cours.

Bella : D'accord.

Carlisle : Cela ne te pose pas problème Charlie ?

Charlie : Euh... Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'accompagner à chaque fois à cause du travail.

Carlisle : Ce n'est pas un soucis. Les jours où vous ne pourrez pas l'emmener, un de mes enfants se fera une joie de le faire, et de la ramener chez vous.

Charlie : Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent obliger de la faire.

Carlisle : Ne t'inquiète pas, ils veulent passer du temps avec Bella et quand ils vont savoir pour sa maladie, ils vont bien vouloir s'occuper d'elle. Je les connais.

Charlie : C'est d'accord.

Carlisle : Bella, ça ne te dérange pas de leur expliquer ?

Bella : Non, je sais que je peux leurs faire confiance, je leur dirai tout à l'heure.

Carlisle : D'accord. Bella, si tu ressens de nouveau symptômes, tu viens me voir immédiatement. Et si tu ne peux pas te déplacer, tu préviens une personne pour qu'elle puisse t'emmener à l'hôpital pour que je t'examine. Et je te dispense de sport.

Bella : D'accord. Merci Carlisle.

On redescendait au salon où tout le monde nous attendaient.

Charlie : Bella, il faut que je rentre préparer à manger...

Alice : Oh Charlie, on voudrait parler encore un peu avec Bella, pourrait-elle rester une heure de plus ?

Charlie : J'allai justement lui proposer avant que tu ne me coupe Alice, rigola Charlie ainsi que toute la famille. Veux-tu rester Bella ?

Bella : Oui si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Esmée : Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es la bienvenue à la maison bella.

Bella : Merci Esmée.

Charlie : Bon alors c'est ok, tu rentre dans une heure d'accord.

Bella : Oui, il n'y a pas de soucie papa. A tout à l'heure.

Charlie : A tout à l'heure bell's. Salut tout le monde.

Tout le monde : Salut Charlie.

Ils lui avaient tous répondu en même temps. Cahrlie sortait de la maison et je me tournais vers ma famille vampire. Oui, ce sont des vampires comme mon meilleur ami. Mais ce sont des vampires végétariens, car ils ont les yeux couleurs noisettes.

Carlisle : Bon, je vais retourner à l'hôpital...

Bella : Une minute carlisle. Il faut que je vous parle à tous s'il vous plaît.

Carlisle : D'accord, de quoi veux-tu nous parler Bella ?

Bella : En fait, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, sa peut vous paraître bizarre pour vous mais aussi pour moi.

Carlisle : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux nous parler de tout, nous n'allons pas te manger.

Bella : Je sais que vous n'allez pas me manger, vous ne vous nourrissez qu'avec des animaux d'où la couleur de vos yeux. Je sais que vous êtes des vampires. Mon meilleur ami en est un aussi et il est végétarien comme vous. Je l'ai devinez déjà grâce à la couleur de vos yeux, ensuite, vous avez la peau froide et blanche comme le marbre, et dans le chambre d'Alice il n'y a pas de lit signe que vous ne dormez pas.

Je les regardais tous un par un, et ils étaient tous choqué. J'avais tout balancé en un souffle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Réactions, révélations et dîner

Carlisle fut le premier de la famille à réagir.

Carlisle : Comment connais-tu tout ceci sur nous ?

Bella : Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon mielleur ami est un vampire et il m'a tout raconté sur votre monde et je lui ai promis de ne le raconter à personne. D'ailleurs, je sais aussi que les loups garous existent.

Carlisle : Bon, installons-nous confortablement pour en parler ?

On s'installait tous sur les canapés mais ce coup-ci, je me suis retrouvée sur un fauteuil en face de toute la famille.

Carlisle : Qui est ton meilleur ami ?

Bella : Il s'appelle Alex Dawson.

Carlisle : Quelqu'un le connait-il ?

Alice : Oui, je l'ai rencontré en France dans les années 1960.

Carlisle : Il était déjà végétarien à cette époque Alice ?

Alice : Oui.

Carlisle : Quand l'as-tu rencontré Bella ?

Bella : Il y a quelques années. On s'est rencontré dans la rue et avec ma maladresse légendaire, je suis tombée juste devant lui mais il m'a bien évidemment rattrapé avant que je ne touche le sol. Ensuite, on s'est beaucoup rapproché et il prenait soin de moi, il m'a évité beaucoup de garnde catastrophe et on était tout le temps ensemble. Toutes les filles du lycée étaient jalouse de moi, car elles croyaient que je sortais avec mais je le considère plus comme mon frère. A force de sortir ensemble, je remarquais qu'il ne mangeait jamais et il conduisait à chaque fois très vite, et il avait aussi la peau très froide. J'ai donc fait des recherches sur lui et j'ai découvert son secret. Il a aussi un don qui nous a été très utile. Il peut se téléporter et téléporter des gens avec lui. Grâce à lui, j'ai visité beaucoup d'endroit où parfois on pouvait n'y rester qu'une journée mais on s'amusait bien. Maintenant, je me pose une question, es-que vous aussi vous avez des dons ?

Alice : Oui, je peux voir l'avenir mais mes visions sont subjectives, ensuite, Jasper ressent et contrôle les émotions des gens, et Edward peut lire dans les pensées.

Oh Mon Dieu. S'il a entendu les pensées que j'ai eu sur lui ou même sa sœur. Non, il faut que j'arrête, il faut que je pense au repas de ce soir.

Edward : Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à lire les tiennes Bella. C'est comme si je me cognais contre un mur. C'est frustrant d'ailleurs.

Bella : Heureusement que tu ne peux pas alors.

Edward : Pourquoi es-tu à Forks Bella ? Et pourquoi tu me caches tes pensées papa.

Carlisle : Parce que moi je sais pourquoi elle est venue ici mais c'est à Bella de vous le dire.

Ils se retrounaient tous vers moi.

Bella : Si je suis venue à Forks, c'était pour laisser ma mère voyager avec son nouveau mari qui est joueur de baseball en seconde division, mais aussi pour passer un peu plus de temps avec mon père, essayer de renouer les liens.

Jasper : Mais ce n'est pas tout, je ressens du stress. Qu'as-tu peur de nous dire ?

Bella : Je suis venue aussi pour essayer de soigner ma maladie.

Jasper : Pourquoi, qu'as-tu ?

Bella : Il y a quatre mois de cela, suite à d'atroces douleur à la tête, au dos et aux articulations, et suite à un malaise que j'ai fait en cours, les médecins de l'hôpital de Phoenix ont découverts que j'étais atteinte d'un cancer du sang de stade 2 inopérable. On essaye de soigner ma maladie en me faisant des tranfusions de sang toutes les semaines pour purifier mon sang mais on n'aperçoit aucun changement pour le moment.

Il y avait un grand blanc, personne ne voulait parler pour briser le silence. Esmée se leva et elle est venue me serrer dans ses bras.

Esmée : Carlisle, tu es vraiment sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire ?

Carlisle : Oui, il faut juste espérer que les transfusions fassent effets. Pour l'instant ça à l'air de marcher mais ce n'est pas dit que cela dure éternellement.

Bella : Je le savais. Et dès que les transfusions ne feront plus effets, il ne restera plus qu'à attendre la mort.

Je jetais un regard à ma montre.

Bella : Oh mon dieu, je suis en retard, il faut que je rentre. Je suis désolée de partir aussi vite. On se revoit demain en cours ?

Rosalie : Euh non, demain il y a du soleil.

Bella : Ah d'accord.

Alice : Mais tu peux toujours passer après les cours, si tu veux bien sûre ?

Bella : Je suis d'accord. A demain alors.

Je faisais un signe de main à tout le monde et je partais en direction de ma voiture. Je m'apprêtais à monter à la place conducteur, quand une main fine et blanche se posa sur la mienne en mm'envoyant pleins de petits frissons qui sont remontés de ma main jusque dans mon cœur. Je me retournais, et je me retrouvais face à Alice.

Alice : Laisse moi conduire, tu seras plus vite chez toi.

Bella : D'accord.

Je donnais les clés de ma voiture à Alice et je me dirigeais vers le côté passager. Je m'installais à côté de la femme que j'aime. Oui , je l'aime car tout ce que je ressens, c'est de l'amour envers cette femme. Alex m'a raconté tout ceci six ans plus tôt, en me racontant une histoire et j'ai ressenti exactement les mêmes choses. Après, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque. Mais je l'espère. Il faudrait que je parle avec Jasper. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je me suis même pas rendue compte qu'on était devant chez moi. Je me retournais vers Alice et je me retrouvais face à un regard noir de désir. Je sais que ce n'était pas de la soif, j'ai déjà vu ce regard sur Alex quand il était avec une compagne qu'il fréquentait. J'avais tellement eu peur de son regard qu'il a dû m'expliquer tous deux fois. Serait-elle aussi amoureuse de moi ?

Alice : Bella, Jasper m'a parler de tes sentiments, c'est pour ça que j'ai tenue à t'accompagner...

J'ai très peur d'entendre la suite. J'ai peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on reste en contact, car elle n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi... Je fus couper dans mes réflexions par Alice qui me donnait le meilleur baisé de toute ma vie. J'ai d'abord été surprise mais après, j'ai répondu à son baiser en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Elle, elle avait ses mains de poser sur mes hanches et ce simple contact faisait voler des milliers de papillons au creux de mon ventre. Je dû mettre fin à ce magnifique baiser car je manquais d'air. Alice pris la parole.

Alice : Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte dès que tu vas te coucher ce soir, il faut qu'on parle.

Bella : D'accord.

Je lui déposai un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et je rentrais à l'intérieur de la maison. La famille Clearwater n'était pas encore arrivée.

Bella : Papa, je suis rentrée.

Charlie : Ah Bella, je t'attendais. Pourrais-tu mettre la table ?

Bella : Bien sûre ! Tu nous as fait quoi de bon pour dîner ?

Charlie : En entrée, salade verte, en plat principale des lasagnes, fromage et en dessert, tiramisu. Je sais que tu adores les lasagnes et le tiramisu.

Bella : Attend, retour en arrière. Depuis quand tu sais cuisiner papa ?

Charlie : Oh, depuis peu, c'est Sue qui m'a appris à cusiner pour que je puisse me débrouiller quand j'étais tout seul et pour manger sain.

Bella : D'accord, ils doivent arriver à quelle heure ?

Je venais seulement de terminer ma phrase que la sonnette d'entrée retentissait.

Charlie : Va ouvrir bell's s'il te plaît, il faut que je coupe le four.

Bella : Ok !

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et en l'ouvrant, je me retrouvais nez avec Leah.

Leah : Oh Bella, je suis tellement contente de te revoir enfin, tu m'as manqué. Et tu as drôlement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue.

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

Bella : Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué. Et aussi tu as drôlement changer.

Leah était plus grande que moi de quelques centimètres, elle est vraiment bien foutue. Bien musclée, de jolie forme et la peau mate. Elle est mignonne mais ce n'est pas mon genre de fille, je suis plus le genre Alice Cullen.

Seth : Et moi ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

Bella : Si, toi aussi tu m'as manqué Seth. Mon dieu, tu sais que c'est dangereux les anabolisants ?

Seth : Eh Belli Bell's, tu l'aurais beaucoup moins remarqué si tu venais nous voir plus souvent.

Seth aussi était vraimentbien foutu. Il ressemble presque à Emmett sauf que Seth à la peau mate. Il est très mignon dans son genre.

Bella : Je sais. Bonsoir Sue, comment vas-tu ?

Sue : Bonsoir Bella, ça va bien et toi ? Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen ?

Je savais que papa avait dû la mettre au courant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Bella : Tout c'est bien passé, la maladie n'a pas évolué mais elle n'a pas diminué non plus. J'en suis toujours au même stade qu'à Phoenix.

Sue : Ta maladie est-elle opérable ?

Bella : Non, à partir du moment où le traitement ne fait plus effets, il me restera juste à espérer vivre assez longtemps. Le traitement peut faire effets pendant plusieurs années comme il ne pouvait faire effet que pendant quelques mois.

Leah : De quoi tu parles Bella ?

Bella : Vous ne les avait pas mis au courant ?

Sue : Non, on voulait que ce soit toi qui décide si tu voulais qu'ils le sachent ou non.

Bella : Bah de toute façon, ils ont bien le droit de le savoir, je l'ai expliqué à la famille Cullen.

Je me tournais vers Seth et Leah pour pouvoir leur expliquer ma maladie.

Bella : I mois, j'ai fait un malaise au lycée de Phoenix. Ils m'ont tout de suite transférer à l'hôpital pour me faire des examens surtout quand je leur ai expliqué que depuis quelques temps j'ais d'horrible douleur au niveau des articulations, de la tête et du dos. Après une série de test, les docteurs ont décelé un cancer du sang de stade 2. Et comme je l'ai expliqué à Sue il y a peu de temps, dès que les transfusions de sang ne feront plus effets, il me restera plus qu'à espérer vivre longtemps et attendre paisiblement la mort. Tout le monde le sais que je suis condamnée.

Je voyais qu'ils temblaient tous les deux. Seraient-ils des loups ?

Seth et Leah : Excusez-nous, il faut qu'on sorte prendre l'air c'est trop dur à encaisser.

Ils sortaient tous les deux dehors et je les suivais. Sue voulait m'en empêcher mais je le rassurais avec mon regard. Jje voyais qu'il avait pris la direction de la forêt. Je les suivais donc jusque dans la forêt. Ce que je vis ne me choqua que très peu. Leah et Seth venaient de se transformer en loups devant moi. Ils s'aperçurent enfin de ma présence et ils partaient derrière un arbre pour ressortir de leur cachette sous leur forme humaine. Leah semblait inquiète.

Leah : Bella, est ce que ça va ?

Bella : Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

Leah : Bah disons que tu viens de nous voir sous une forme animale, tu dois être choquée ?

Bella : Un petit peu car je ne m'attendais pas à ce que VOUS soyez des loups mais je savais qu'ils existaient.

Seth : Comment connais-tu tout ceci ?

Bella : Mon meilleur ami qui ma parler des créatures surnaturelles en étant une lui aussi donc il m'a parlé des loups et des vampires.

Leah : Il est vampire ?

Bella : Oui, mais c'est un vampire végétarien comme les Cullen.

Seth : Ah d'accord, donc il ne fera jamais rien aux humains. D'ailleurs, Bella ne nous en veux pas mais tu empeste à mort ?

Bella : Bah pourquoi ? Je ne sens rien moi.

Seth : C'est normal, ton odorat n'est pas assez développé mais tu étais bien chez les Cullen avant ?

Bella : Oui, pourquoi ?

Leah : Parce que pour nous, les vampires puent. A force on s'y habitue. Et pour les vampires, nous puons le chien mouillé. Odeur très désagréable pour eux. Mais bon, depuis que nous savons que tu revenais, nous nous sommes entraider pour refaire ta chambre et nous avons mis nos différent de côté. D'ailleurs, maintenant, on s'entend super bien tous ensembles.

Bella : Vous êtes combien de loups ?

Leah : Nous sommes une dizaine. Nous ferions mieux de rentré, autrement Charlie et Maman risque de s'inquiété.

Seth : Oui, tu as raison en plus j'ai très faim moi.

Leah : Tu as toujours faim Seth.

Seth : Et c'est normal, je suis en croissance.

Bella : Ouais ouais.

On rentrait enfin à la maison. J'avoue qu'il faisait frais dehors, ça fait du bien de rentrer au chaud. Bien évidemment, je ne parle que pour moi car les loups ne ressentent pas le froid. Quand on entrait dans le salon, on retrouvait Charlie et Sue enlacé sur le canapé en train de regarder un film.

Sue : Vous voilà enfin, nous pouvons passez à table.

On s'installais tous à table, j'étais à côté de Leah tandis que Seth se retrouvait à côté de Sue et à gauche de Sue au bout de la table se trouvait mon père. Le repas c'est passée dans la joie, nous avons parlé de tout ce que j'ai manqué. Sue m'a raconté l'apprentissage de la cuisine à papa. J'aurai bien aimé être là pour voir ça avait l'air trop marrant. Vers 23 heures la fatigue du voyage commençait à me gagner peu à peu. Voyant que je commençait à m'endormir, Sue est rentrée chez elle avec Leah et Seth. Je disais au revoir et bonne nuit à tout le monde ainsi que mon père et montais dans ma chambre. J'ouvrai ma fenêtre et je partais m'installer sur mon lit en attendant qu'Alice rentre dans ma chambre. J'ai eu à peine le temps de m'apercvoir qu'elle était dans ma chambre que deux mains forides se sont posées sur mes hanches et de douces lèvres glacées se sont posées sur les miennes. Aucun doute possible sur la personne, sa douce odeur enivrante pénétrât mes narines. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son baiser et l'approfondir. Au bout de quelques minutes quim'ont paru n'être que quelques secondes, je dus mettre fin à ce baiser pour reprendre mon souffle car je manquais d'air. Ses yeux étaient encore noirs de désir. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et elle m'a déposée délicatemnt sur mon lit. On continuait de s'embrasser passionnément. Mes mains parcouraient son corps dur et froid tandis que ses mains froides parcouraient mon corps brûlant d'excitation. A son contact, je frisonnais de froid mais surtout de plaisir. Trop vite à mon goût, nous avons dû mettre fin à notre baisé pour que je repprenne mon souffle. Elle se décolla légèrement de moi et me souriait. Je lui rendais son sourire.

Alice : Bella, il faut que tu dormes, demain tu prends les cours et il faut que tu récupère de ton voyage. En plus, Carlisle m'a donné l'ordre de t'obliger à dormir de bonne heure.

Bella : C'est donc un ordre du docteur ?

Alice : Oui.

Bella : Bon, ben je reviens, je vais prendre ma minute d'humanité et me mettre en pyjama.

Alice : Je t'attends avec impatience.

Je descendait du lit et je partais en direction de la salle de bain où mes affaires de toilettes ainsi que ma chemise de nuit m'attendaient. Je prenais une petite douche, je me lavais les dents et enfilais ma nuisette. Quand je rentrais dans ma chambre, je voyais les yeux d'Alice s'assombrirent directement. Elle s'approcha de moi à vitesse vampirique et plaqua ses douces lèvres froides contre les miennes. Ce contact me fit frissonner de plaisir et de froid en même temps elle me porta dans ses bras pour me redéposer dans mon lit. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

Alice : Bella, tu ne m'aide vraiment pas à te laisser tranquille dans cette tenue-là.

Bella : Tu ne m'aide pas non plus à me calmer et je n'en ai pas envie non-plus.

Alice : Mais il faut que tu dormes Bella, demain tu reprends les cours et il faut que tu te reposes de ton voyage. Et avec ta maladie, Carlisle ne veut pas prendre de risque que sa s'aggrave plus vite que prévu.

Bella : D'accord. Mais tu peux rester vers moi le temps que je dorme ?

Alice : Bien évidemment. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser toute seule ?

Bella : Je sais que c'est une question absurde mais bon.

Je m'installais sous la couverture avec alice et je me collais autom atiquement dos contre elle. Elle me serra contre elle, elle avait un bras posé sur mon ventre et l'autre était posé dans mes cheveux et elle me les caressait tout doucement.

Alice : Endors-toi ma Bella, je reste vers toi pendant toute la nuit. Fait de beau rêve. Je t'aime.

Bella : Je t'aime aussi Alice …

Je me laissai emporter par le sommeil. Une de mes mains était posée sur celle d'Alice qui était sur mon ventre. Durant mon sommeil, je n'ai fait que de rêver d'Alice. Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par les douces mains froides d'Alice qui caressait mon visage.

Alice : Bella, il faut que tu te réveilles, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Bella : Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée, je veux rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

Alice : Non Bella, il faut que tu y aille, c'est ton premier jour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là à ton retour et puis tu dois passer à la maison ce soir ne l'oublie pas. Ils sont tous très impatient de te revoir.

Bella : Je sais, moi aussi je suis très impatiente de les revoir.

Alice : Allez, file sous la douche, pendant ce temps-là, je te prépare tes vêtements et je finirai de te préparer après.

Bella : Reçu 5 sur 5 mon commandant.

Alice : Pffffff, une vraie gamine !

Bella : C'est pour ça que tu es tombée sous mon charme !

Alice : J'avoue.

Elle s'approcha sensuellement de moi et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Je léchais ses lèvres avec ma langue et elle me donna l'accès à la sienne. Au bout d'un petit moment, je dus mettre fin au baiser car je manquais d'air.

Alice : Tu n'es pas possible Bella, à ce rythme-là, tu ne seras jamais prête à l'heure.

Bella : Dit moi que tu ne prenais pas plaisir à y participer ?

Alice : Tu sais très bien que si. Maintenant file à la douche.

Bella : Oui maman.

Je partais en direction de la salle de bain et je me préparais ma serviette et mon gel douche et mon shampooing. Je faisais couler l'eau chaude pendant que je retirai ma chemise de nuit. J'entrais sous l'eau chaude et j'y restai pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Je me décidai enfin à sortir quand l'eau commençait à refroidir. J'enroulai une serviette autour de mon corps et je retournais dans ma chambre où Alice m'attendait assise sur mon lit avec une tenue à côter d'elle. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle s'est levée, elle a pris ma tenue dans ses mains et elle me l'a donée.

Alice : Va vite enfiler ceci dans la salle de bain, je t'attends là.

Je retournais dans la salle de bain et j'observais la tenue qu'elle m'a choisie. Un jean taille basse bleu clair avec un débardeur blanc et une chemise rouge. Et j'avais des sous-vêtements blanc en dentelle avec. J'enfilais le tout et je retournais dans ma chambre a mon entrée, je voyais un magnifique sourire ce former sur le visage d'Alice. Je tournais sur moi-même.

Bella : Je te plais ?

Alice : Oui, tu es très belle. Mais tu sais, même habillé avec des habits horribles, tu me plairas toujours. Allez, viens que je te coiffe et que je te maquille.

Je m'installais sur la chaise qui était au milieu de ma chambre et je laissais Alice faire son travail en espérant qu'elle face simple. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je pouvais aller me regarder dans un miroir. Elle avait fait simple, elle m'a bouclé les cheveux et niveau maquillage, elle m'a mis du crayon noir sous les yeux avec du mascara. Et elle m'a mit de la poudre rouge et blanche. Le blanc part du coin intérieur de l'oeil pour finir en rouge au coin extérieur.

Alice : Tu es parfaite.

Bella : Merci beaucoup.

Je m'approchais d'elle, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à moi et je l'embrassai passionnément pour la remercier. Je dus encore une fois mettre fin au baiser par manque d'air.

Alice : Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ton petit déjeuner tout de suite autrement tu n'auras pas le temps et je refuse que tu aille en cours sans rien dans l'estomac.

Bella : Mais je n'ai pas faim Alice.

Alice : Bella, tu es obligée de manger avec tes médicaments.

Bella : Je sais mais tout ce que je mange, je le revomit aussitôt.

Alice : Tu dois quand même essayer de manger quelque chose.

Bella : Je vais essayer. Bon je descends. On se revoit quand ?

Alice : Tu veux bien que je t'emmène au lycée et que je te récupère ?

Bella : Ouais mais tu vas faire comment avec le soleil ?

Alice : Ne t'inquiète pas, on a une voiture avec les vitres teintées. Le temps que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner, je vais aller me changer et je reviens te chercher en voiture.

Bella : D'accord.

Alice : Et tu as intérêt de manger.

Bella : Oui maman.

Elle m'embrassa vite faits sur les lèvres et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Bella : Revient-moi vite, tu me manque déjà.

Alice : Je me dépêche.

Elle sauta par la fenêtre de ma chambre et moi je prenais la direction du rez de chaussée pour essayer de manger quelque chose. Charlie était déjà dans la cuisine avec un café et son ournal je m'approchais de lui et je lui faisais un bisou sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

Bella : Bonjour papa ! Bien dormi ?

Charlie : Salut Bell's ! J'ai très bien dormi. Et toi t'as première nuit ?

Bella : Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie.

Charlie : Alors prête pour cette rentrée ?

Bella : Ouais, mais je stresse un peu. Tout le monde va me regarder et je n'aime pas ça. Et puis je ne connais personne à part les Cullen.

Charlie : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu te feras vite de nouveaux amis.

J'avalai vite fais quelques céréales en même temps que mes médicaments et je buvais un verre de jus d'orange. Ça sera largement suffisant pour ce matin. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et je décidai qu'il était l'heure de partir.

Bella : Bon, j'y vais papa. On se voit ce soir. Passe une bonne journée.

Charlie : Ok Bell's. A ce soir. Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Bella : Au faite papa, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je passe chez les Cullen ce soir ?

Charlie : Non bien sûr mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

Bella : Je serai là pour le dîner.

Charlie : Ok, amuse-toi bien alors.

Je prenais mon sac de cours et j'enfilais ma veste et je sortais sur le perron au même moment, je voyais une BMW noir arrivée devant chez moi avec les vitres teintées en noir. Je savais que c'était Alice alors je m'approchais de la voiture pour m'installer sur le siège passager. J'étais à peine installer que je sentais ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je poussais un soupir de contentement. Après quelques minutes, elle dut mettre fin au baiser pour que je reprenne ma respiration.

Bella : La journée va être terriblement ennuyeuse et longue sans toi.

Alice : Sans toi aussi mais dit toi que ce soir tu viens à la maison et qu'on va vite ce revoir.

Bella : Je sais mais ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être longue. En plus je vais être le centre de l'attention et je n'aime pas du tout.

Alice : Habitue-toi vite car demain sa sera pire.

Bella : Pourquoi ?

Alice : Disons que si la nouvelle traine avec les Cullen alors que d'habitude, ils ne se mélangent pas, les ragots vont y aller. Et puis quand ils verront qu'on est ensemble, sa sera pire.

Bella : Oh non !

Alice : Et si tu veux un petit conseille sur les bonnes fréquentations ou non, évite Jessica et Lauren, elles sont très prétentieuses. Par contre Angela je suis sûre que tu t'entendras à merveille avec elle. Et pas besoin de mes visions pour le savoir. Elle est timide comme toi et elle est réservée. Et elle est super gentille. Ensuite, coter garçon, j'ai eu une vision de Mike et il va te coller toute la journée. Il va être intéressé par toi.

Bella : Bah je vais vite le remettre sa place ne t'inquiète pas.

Alice : Oh, je sais. Je l'ai vu. On y est.

On avait parlé tout le long du traet et je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était déjà devant le lycée.

Alice : Bonne chance ma belle.

Bella : Merci j'en aurais besoin. Et toi, du coup, tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ?

Alice : Je vais aller chasser.

Bella : Bah bonne chasse alors.

Alice : Merci.

Je m'approchais d'elle, j'accrochais mes mains derrière sa nuque et je posais délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je profitais un maximum de se baiser car j'en aurais qu'un à la fin de la journée. Elle demanda l'accès à ma bouche en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Et bien évidemment, je lui donnais l'accès et nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Quelle sensation exquise. Trop rapidement à mon goût, nous avons dû mettrent fin au baiser car ma condition d'humaine me rappelais à l'ordre.

Bella : Je t'aime, soufflais-je.

Alice : Je t'aime aussi.

Je lui souriais, elle me rendait mon sourire et e sortais du véhicule. Je la regardais s'éloigner et dès que je ne voyais plus la voiture, je rentrais dans le lycée.


End file.
